Squeak and rattle is an audible phenomenon, typically high frequency, which results from various forms of unexpected noise. One form of such noise is caused by elements in friction under forced excitation, which can be described as buzzes, squeaks, or groans. Such noise can result in the automotive setting when a vehicle is driven over a rough road. Other types of noise are those caused by loose or flexible components with the potential for impact with other components, sometimes called rattle.
The mechanisms involved in generating squeak and rattle noise are complex and often intermittent, depending on the source of excitation. For example, squeak and rattle in a vehicle may be present when driven over a first rough road, but may not be present when driven over a second rough road with different characteristics. Thus, when a vehicle driver complains to a service technician that a squeak and rattle noise exists, it may be difficult, if not impossible, for the service technician to recreate the noise so as to identify and fix it. Furthermore, there may be other noise sources present while driving the vehicle, such as engine noise and wind noise, which make identifying the squeak and rattle difficult. Although stationary vehicle vibration systems have been developed which shake an entire vehicle in an attempt to recreate squeak and rattle, such systems are expensive, space and time consuming, and difficult to operate. The results from such systems are often no better than driving the vehicle over a road.
Therefore, a method and system which can inexpensively and accurately recreate squeak and rattle noise in a stationary vehicle would greatly facilitate the identification and repair of such noise.